My Worst Nightmare
by Sakura Neko-Chan 13
Summary: Katara and Sokka are seperated from Aang, and get a ride from a stranger. What happens could only be described as something out of a nightmare. Oneshot. Rated T for temporary character death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Avatar, but I do own what bubbles up from the depths of my subconscious mind...**

**A/N I don't want to hear anyone telling me to make this into a story. It's a story in itself. And if everyone seems a little OOC, there's a reason. I'm not changing their personalities, I promise.**

**My Worst Nightmare**

Katara and Sokka were walking along the beach. They were separated from Aang, and they were trying to find them. He should be in Earth Nation, if he didn't decide to be headstrong; they all decided they'd meet there. But it was a long walk.

A ship came by, and stopped near the water's edge. A man, dressed in earth nation clothes, called out to them.

"Hey! Would you two like a ride?" It was a long way to the city, a ride would be helpful...

"Sure!" Sokka willingly came on board, and Katara followed dutifully. It was nearing sunset, and both had been walking all day.

"Where are you heading?" The man looked out over the ocean, as if searching for something.

"We're going to the Earth Nation capitol." The man looked slightly surprised.

"That's a long way off! How about coming over to my house first? You can get a good night's sleep." Sokka just nodded, and a moment later so did Katara.

They sailed for a few minutes, before coming to a large house overlooking the ocean.

"Whoa." Sokka just stared, mouth hanging open. This guy owned _this?_

The man just smiled. "Feel free do whatever you like. I'll take you to the Earth Nation tomorrow." Sokka nodded again.

For several hours, they explored. It was filled with a large manner of strange devices and interesting items, along with fruits they'd never seen before. After a while, though; they fell fast asleep.

They woke up the next morning, and the door to their room opened. The man came in, but he somehow looked different... Sokka stood and smiled.

"Hey, thanks for letting us stay. We need to leave, though, we have a friend waiting for us."

The man smiled, but it was a shallow, sneaky smirk; unlike the one they had seen the day before. Another man followed him in.

The Fire Lord Ozia. Both men smiled.

"Hello. Ready to die?" The Fire Lord laughed. Sokka realized that he should have never accepted the ride, the man had been a Fire Nation soldier all along.

"You're first, boy!"

Ozia threw a fireball, and Sokka dodged. Sokka threw his boomerang, and hit Ozia. Still, he kept coming. The battle went all around the house, each throwing their own weapon, each never inflicting any real damage. The structure of the building had changed, parts of it looked like a Fire Nation Palace, other parts of it like and Air Nation Temple, and still others seemed like Water Nation huts. It's like it kept changing.

Finally, Sokka ran out of the house and stole one of the boats. Several other ships came after him. From one of them, he could still hear the Fire Lord.

"You're still the first! I will get you!"

But Sokka out-maneuvered them. Somehow, without knowing where he was heading, he was at the Earth Nation. He quickly found Aang.

"Aang! The Fire Lord, he's not far off. He only has a few ships with him, and he has Katara!"

"Sokka, calm down. We have an army." Sokka looked at the rows of earth soldiers, and realized that there were thousands of them. Still, Sokka was unsure. Katara was alone.

"Aang... I left her there. I could have brought her out with me..." Aang just nodded.

"It's okay, Sokka." The army sailed to the shack, and within a few minutes the Fire Soldiers were destroyed and Ozia was killed. Sokka ran into the house, shouting for Katara.

He searched every room, and soon he had only one left to look in. And there was Katara.

Burned and dead.

Sokka picked up what was left of his sister, and sobbed.

"I could have saved you..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka woke up, still crying. He sat up in his sleeping bag and looked around. Katara was sleeping soundly, and so was Aang. Everything was alright.

But it didn't feel alright. He felt like a lost child, and he quickly woke the two up.

"Sokka, are you alright?" Katara had almost never seen Sokka cry. Something was wrong.

"Yah Sokka, you seem...like someone died." Aang was trying to be helpful, but at his words Sokka just cried harder.

"Sokka, tell me what happened." Even though it was childish, Sokka told her every detail. As he spoke, he started to feel a little better.

"Sokka, remember when..." Katara stopped, unsure. "Remember when Mom would explain our nightmares to us, and they always meant something and were about our lives? Would you feel any better if I told you what I think it means?" Sokka just nodded.

"Alright. Sokka, in your dream you took a ride from someone you don't know, even though you know better. Things happen, and you can't always control that. You are sure you could handle yourself if something does happen, but you're not sure that I can. You also don't know that you would be able to help me." Sokka smiled. It was good to know it wasn't what it seemed.

Katara continued. "Which is absolutely silly. I can handle myself better than you can." They all laughed, and Sokka fell back asleep.

**A/N Review, no flames, and I don't want to hear that Sokka was acting like a little kid. I'm about Sokka's age, and this same nightmare had me crying my eyes out... Oops, I told you where the story came from...oh well. Anyway, hope you all liked it!**


End file.
